Words Full of Color
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Deidara doesn't like to be disturbed while making his art, maybe Saki could get away with it but the woman was like his mother. His soulmate definitely couldn't though, why? His soulmate...was an asshole.


_Fourth drabble! Now it's up to eleven~ I'm definitely really proud of these! Cross post on Ao3_

* * *

Seeing everything in black, white and the shades of gray in-between never really bothered him. He didn't need to see colors for his art, from what people said explosions were mainly gray in the first place. Deidara mindlessly flicked his light bangs from his face, noting the smear of clay he got on the strands with a frown. Getting the clay from his hair wouldn't be easy, but it wasn't like he could just make his art with smears of the clay in his hair.

With the extent of he'd seen Kakuzu patch up the others, he seriously doubted the geezer could fix a half blown apart head. "Deidara!" Sasori called from outside of his door and the bomber perked up, blinking a few times. "It's open, my man. What do you want, hm?" he looked up when the door opened and the puppet master took one look at the clay in his hair before rolling his eyes.

"I'm going out on a mission with Kakuzu, Pain ordered it. You'll be teaming up with Hidan for the day."

Scoffing, the youngest Akatsuki member began muttering under his breath even though he knew Sasori would catch what he was saying. "Like I said, Pain ordered it. Don't get killed, I'd like to keep my puppets thank you and Saki doesn't make empty threats." With that the older turned and left, leaving the door open in his wake and it earned an angry shout from the teen. "My man, at least close my door after you leave!"

A few hours later, Deidara was 'graced' with a visit from the Akatsuki's own religious freak bag.

Hidan didn't even speak to the bomber, just waltzed in and picked up the newest bomb that Deidara had made. Growling in response, the younger grabbed the bomb and shoved the Jashinist away. "Don't just burst in my room, you bastard!" he snaps, not even bothering to note the way Hidan's eyes go huge. "What the fuck?"

Deidara spluttered in surprise as the monochrome world around him fades and is replaced by… _bright colors_. The two scramble away from one another and the blond is just stunned as all can be; this was just beautiful and suddenly he felt like he'd been missing out.

 _When you hear your soulmate speak to you, everything just changes and in my opinion it will always be for the better. Everything has life and it's so bright, your soulmate gives color to your life._

Saki's words echoed clearly in his head and the younger just didn't know what to say. "The hell happened?!" Hidan shouts and rushing footsteps announced the fast approaching kunoichi. "What's going on?" Saki demanded as she slid in through the door, her bare feet slipping on the sleek wood flooring of the base. Pointing at the Jashinist accusingly, the blond clenched his hair in a hand tightly "He's my _soulmate_ , hm!"

"Jashin doesn't allow _pregnancy_!" retorted Hidan and Saki just snorted in response, crossing her arms over her chest as she studied the silver haired male. "Good thing that Deidara can't get pregnant, then. Listen here, silver haired fuck head, I'll tell you the exact same thing I told Sasori. If Deidara dies because of you," the lilac haired woman allowed crystal to form like a dagger in her hand. "I'll kill you after destroying the thing most precious to you, do you understand?"

The violet-eyed man stared at the woman before looking at Deidara, a singular brow raised. "Thought you were a chick." He said blandly and the blond shrieked in outrage, cursing as Saki caught him by the ponytail. "He's not, and Deidara I'm so happy that you can see colors now~!"

The youngest stopped his attempts to get at his soulmate abruptly before turning to their fellow Akatsuki member. "I like the color of you hair, it fits you." He admitted and Saki cooed happily, tugging a lock of said hair over her shoulder. "Thank you, Dei~. Honestly I'm jealous of your eyes, they're so bright!" blinking in surprise, he moved over to the mirror and stared at his reflection for a minute or two.

Bright blue eyes stared back at him before Hidan appeared in the reflection as well, studying the bomber in the mirror for a while. "Something the matter?" the blue-eyed male ventured slowly before letting out a muffled yelp as the older tilted his head up and smashed their lips together. Deidara pulled back with a flushed face and felt his lip, scowling at the cut now there from the other's teeth.

The immortal merely grinned and left with a wave. "Your ass is mine when I catch ya alone, blondie!"

Saki bristled and chased after the purple-eyed Jashinist, shouting dares for the male to say that again and the blond sighed heavily.

His soulmate…was an _asshole_.

* * *

 _Just have to comment that I couldn't not add Saki, my OC, in this. There will be various appearances of my different OCs. There will be a different series of drabbles for Canon x OC / OC x OC pairings later. Whenever I feel like actually posting those._


End file.
